mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Russi Taylor
Russi Taylor was a voice actress for the Disney company. She voiced many icon characters. She is best known for her portrayal of Minnie Mouse. She was also the official voice actress of Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie until her death in 2019. She also voiced Daisy Duck on occasion, and she was the the voice of young Donald Duck in DuckTales. Career She voiced Huey, Dewey, and Louie and Webby Vanderquack in the DuckTales television series, the Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers video game, and in other appearances such as in the holiday movies Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. In appearances where the three young ducks appear at an older age, such as in Mickey Mouse Works and Disney's House of Mouse, Tony Anselmo, the voice of Donald Duck, reprises Taylor's role as their voice actor. In Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, Mickey Mouse Works and in Disney's House of Mouse, she plays Clara Cluck. She voiced Daisy Duck in Fantasia 2000. Taylor voiced of Phantasma The Phantom in the 1988 TV-movie Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. She also voiced the bird and the cow in the video version of Simms Taback's book There Was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly. Taylor provides the voices of numerous characters in the animated series The Simpsons, including fourth grade nerd Martin Prince, purple-haired twins Sherri and Terri, and German exchange student Üter. In addition, she has participated in two anime dubbing projects. The first is Daisy Nohara, Max, and Shin's Grandmother in the first English dub of Crayon Shin-chan, while the other is the voice of Otama in Disney's re-dubbing of Pom Poko. She was the original voice of Strawberry Shortcake in the six 1980s TV specials. She voiced Pebbles Flintstone in The Flintstones Comedy Show for Hanna-Barbera in 1980. Taylor was also the voice of Baby Gonzo in Muppet Babies, Nova in Twinkle, the Dream Being, Pac-Baby in the Pac-Man TV series, the high-pitched Nurses that were mice in The Rescuers Down Under, Melissa in the Pound Puppies episode Garbage Night: The Musical, Morning Glory in My Little Pony, and the lasted non-Disney role was Birdie the Early Bird in McDonaldland commercials. She is also the current voices of Drizella and Fairy Godmother in the Cinderella sequels, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Taylor also provided the voice of the main hero Widget in Widget the World Watcher and Hard Luck Duck in a What-a-Cartoon! short. She also appears in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, playing Fauna and Sofia The First, alongside her Simpsons castmates, Tress MacNeille and Frank Welker. She was nominated for an Emmy for her voice work in PBS' series Jakers! in 2006. She recently voiced a witch in her second Scooby-Doo movie, Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King. Taylor also replaced Jeanette Nolan (who died in 1998) as Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound 2. Gallery Huey-Dewey-and-Louie-Wallpaper.jpg|Heuy, Dewey and Louie apr1810.gif|Daisy Duck webby+vanderquack.gif|Webby MinnieRed.jpg|Minnie Mouse F0DCE693-9430-46BD-B283-3E94058269B4.jpeg|Young Donald Category:Voice Actors/Actresses Category:People Category:Disney Category:Real world articles Category:Those who have passed way